Somewhere
by wolf116
Summary: Willow POV. An interlude to The End and Beginning and it's sequel. A call, a new slayer, and a surprise for Spike. What Willow thinks of all of these things. Read this if you want to understand the sequel.


Somewhere  
Disclaimer: Spike's in a cage in my bedroom, seriously. I keep him there so that he can't get away. The story is, I finally got Joss to see reason, he listened intently to my explanation, and felt so much pity that he told me I could pick any character I wanted, and I could have it. So of course, I had to take the best of the bunch. I'm still trying to convince him to give me the rest of them, but my argument just isn't good enough. Yeah, right I relent. This is all just an elaborate dream. Joss and Co. still owns them all, and I can't do anything about it. If I had Spike he wouldn't be in a cage, he'd prolly be naked and in the bed, and this story wouldn't even be written, I'd be way to busy.  
Summary: Willows P.O.V. set in the End and Beginning universe. The Scooby's are on their way back to California, with a new slayer, and a surprise for Spike.  
Distribution: Want, take, Have, just be nice and tell me that you actually want it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm setting here in a ratty, old hotel room that I'm sharing with Buffy and Dawn. We're somewhere in Tennessee, Sodden, no Soddy Daisy. I think, is the name of the little, dinky town. Thank god we're only passing through. I don't think I could live here; it's smaller than Sunnydale. They don't even have a Starbucks.  
  
Anyway, I'm still studying the Amulet, which destroyed my hometown. I seem to have figured something out, but I'm not sure what it means. I think I'll keep it to myself. Trying not to get anyone's hopes up if I'm wrong. It's emitting so much power; I feel it in my bones. I just can't figure out why. Shouldn't the thing have used all of its power? I mean it did close the hellmouth, and took Spike with it.  
  
Buffy's cell is ringing, and ringing. I know the girl has a sense of humor, but god The William Tell Overture, as a ring tone. Could she have picked a more annoying ring for the thing? She says it reminds her of her very own William back in L.A. Of course I rolled my eyes at her the first time she said it to me. It's just totally ridiculous, but from the way she lights up every time it rings, I wouldn't give up the joy of seeing it so I don't say a word. I just grin and bare the annoyance that it is.  
  
The phone is still ringing. Where the hell is she?  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
I hear the toilet flush. So that's where she ran off to.  
  
"Yeah, Wills?" She says through the door.  
  
"Will you please answer your phone, it's been ringing for at least a minute." Not really, but the damned thing is annoying, and I can't stand to hear the ringing any longer. I give her my resolve face as I turn to look at her. She knows I hate the damned ring.  
  
As she reaches for the phone, she frowns apologetically and replies "Sorry Wills, I know you hate it, but. . ."  
  
I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Answer the damned thing already." Turning back around to study the amulet some more.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"EEP! What the. . . ." I jump, as Buffy shouts. I then realize that she has a smile on her face. God I thought she had seen a roach or something as equally icky. Which wouldn't surprise me one bit, but seeing the smile I know that it was something that makes her happy. Nothing in the world makes her that happy, unless that's Spike on the other end.  
  
"Spike!" She says excitedly, as she answers the call, and greets the man on the other end of the line. I shake my head at my best friend and turn my attention back to the trinket lying in front of me on the table.  
  
"Hey, Baby" I roll my eyes, because I know that he is greeting her with something just as sweet and sappy. Like maybe, 'Hello, beautiful, or Goldilocks' How sickeningly sweet they are. Although they probably thought that Tara and me were just as sickening, so I really can't complain too much.  
  
I turn my attention back to Buffy's conversation, as she starts telling Spike about where we are and the girl we were looking for.  
  
I chuckle as she starts telling him about the kid's crazy family, her aunt especially. The woman was all about the kicking of Buffy's ass, until Buffy showed her exactly what would happen to her if she tried.  
  
"Yeah, Baby. The woman went total psycho. Even though I could see her point. She loves the kid, and didn't want strangers taking her away." I hear her say, as I shake my head again.  
  
Then I think. God kid is right. She's only seven years old. The poor kid was so confused when we explained to her what she is. She thought that vampires were just something you dressed up as for Halloween, or were portrayed as evil villains in movies.  
  
"She's only seven years old, the woman shouted at me." Buffy says, as she laughs. "Yeah, I know. She's only seven, but god Spike the kid is smart, and you're gonna love her. She's only been with us for a few days and I think she's growing on everyone." I do have to admit that the kid is smart and willing to learn everything she can about anything we're willing to teach her.  
  
Spike is soo going to love the kid. If they can stand to be in the same together that is. The kid is just like him, right down to the blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Except hers isn't from a bottle. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was his. It's totally wig worthy just how much they resemble each other.  
  
"Ha!" Buffy turns to look at me questioningly. "Did I do that out loud?" She's still looking at me; she nods her head, and smiles knowingly at me. I just know my face is bright red.  
  
"Yeah, Wills, you did." She finally replies through her mirth at me. " Spike says he heard you all the way in L.A. and he didn't even need the phone to hear it."  
  
Now I know I'm blushing, I can feel it. I turn away, so she can't see my face, "Sorry." I squeak out as I look down at the object in front of me.  
  
I hear a knock on the door, and get up to answer it. I already know who it is, because she's knocking so forcefully it's rattling the door off of it hinges. The kid doesn't know how much strength she actually has yet.  
  
"Yeah, Spike someone's at the door." I hear Buffy say, as I walk by on my way to answer said door.  
  
Opening the door, I see the brightest pair of blue eyes, shining up at me, and the sweetest smile I think I've ever seen.  
  
"Hi, Cassie." I say to her, and give her a smile of my own.  
  
"Hi, Willow." She says shyly, as I close the door behind her.  
  
She looks over to Buffy, with her smile getting even brighter as her eyes light on the other slayer.  
  
When Buffy sees the smile on the kids face, she smiles back at her with just as much glee as Cassie had in hers. I don't think I've ever seen Buffy smile at anyone like that, with the exception of one William the Bloody.  
  
I still can't get over the kids name. Cassie. It's really ironic that, that is the name of the girl Buffy tried to save last year.  
  
Cassie walks over to Buffy and looks up at her. "Hey, Buffy, who you talkin' to?" She asks, innocently.  
  
Buffy smiles at her again, and picks up one of the lopsided pigtails, that I suppose Xander placed in her hair to keep it out of her face. "I'm talkin' to Spike, my boyfriend, Sweetie." Buffy quietly answers her.  
  
"I thought Xander was your boyfriend." The kid says, so innocently.  
  
I start to laugh, then stop myself. Truthfully, if Xander ever had the chance, I know he'd take it in a heartbeat.  
  
Buffy looks at her, her mouth agape. Then draws in a breath, to start explaining. "Well, uh, you see Xander is a boy, and he's my friend, but he is soooo not my boyfriend." Buffy babbles out as quickly as possible, and then "Sweetie, you really shouldn't have said that."  
  
I hear Spike using all of his extensive British curses. Bloody this and bloody that, I'm pretty sure there was a soddin' in there somewhere.  
  
I finally bust out laughing; I couldn't hold it any longer. The look on Buffy's face and the extreme embarrassment on the kids are too much for me.  
  
"You really shouldn't have, Cassie." I say doubling over from laughing so hard, god I think I burst my gut.  
  
The poor kids face falls in to sadness as I look back up at her. She thinks she's done something wrong now. Her little smile falters and she hangs her head down to her chest.  
  
I automatically go to her. "Oh, Honey, it's okay. Its just Spike doesn't exactly like Xander all that much." I explain quietly as Buffy is reassuring Spike that there is ABSOLUTELY nothing going on with her and Xan. "You didn't do anything wrong." Could this situation get any more hilarious? I pull Cassie into a hug, for reassurance.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that. . ." She whispers into my shoulder as I hug her. I let go of her and see that the smile is back.  
  
"I used to have a dog named Xander, just like him." She says, pointing at Xander as he walks in the door. "He killed all of my bunnies though, so mommy and daddy made me get rid of him. Then they got me another puppy. His name is Trouble, 'cause he is." She rambles on as she bounces on the balls of her feet. God if she gets anymore like Spike I think I might scream and pull out all of my hair. The kid is the female mini-me of him.  
  
Buffy notices her bouncing around too, and smirks at her.  
  
"Yeah, babe?" She says turning her attention back to her conversation. I suppose Spike said Pet, Luv, or something like that.  
  
"Yeah she said she had a dog named Xander." She answers, and rolls her eyes for effect, even though he can't see her. It figures he'd hear that part of the babble fest that is Cassie.  
  
Xander huffs, loudly. Everyone looks over at him, quizzically. His eyes land on the kid and he smiles. I swear none of us are immune to that which is Cassie. You can't stay mad at for more than a minute without relenting. One look into those eyes, and all is forgiven.  
  
" I've heard every story about Xander the dog, to last a life time and then some, the last coupl'a days." Xander explains, as he gets up from his seat on the bed, to walk over and pick Cassie up. "The dog was a menace and I hope I'm nothing like him."  
  
Buffy looks over at him, smiling brightly as she tries to tell him that Spike said 'that he is a bloody menace, and it sounds like the dog would be a better choice, if he had to pick. At least the dog couldn't talk back.' She bursts out laughing at the last part. Then scolds Spike for saying it.  
  
Looking over to the duo on the bed, Xander is tickling the kid, I don't think he even heard what Buffy just said to him or he just couldn't think of a witty remark. Which is weird, because Xander always has a comeback especially if Spike is involved. Cassie is rolling around and trying to get away from him. The great part about it is that Xan is laughing right along with her. I don't think I've seen him this cheerful since before Anya died. I guess Cassie will do that to you though.  
  
I think everyone of us has fallen in love with the kid, even Giles. He says he doesn't know what to do with a child as young as she is, but she'll crawl up in his lap, and research with him. It's so adorable. Giles doesn't know what to do; he'll take his handkerchief out and play with it when she's sitting there. What's totally funny is that she calls him Grandpa Giles. Every time she says it he gets this flummoxed look on his face. She told me a couple of days ago that he reminds her of her Grandpa at home.  
  
Ha! She finally gets away from the tickle monster also known as Xander, and runs back over to Buffy. She seems to really have taken a liking to Buffy, and I think the feeling is mutual.  
  
Buffy picks her up and puts her on her lap.  
  
Turning back to her conversation as Cassie gets settled, Buffy replies to a question Spike has asked her. "No, there isn't anything on the amulet yet, Hun. Will's is still trying to figure out how to tap into its power. She hasn't found a spell yet that will let her contain it so that she can study it. I really don't know anything about what she's doin', I probably wouldn't understand it, anyway. If you want to know specifics you'll have to talk to her." She looks over to me and mouths "E-mail?" I shake my head yes, and "She said to contact her through E-mail, and that way it won't eat up my minutes on the cell."  
  
I look down at Cassie, who at this minute is yanking pretty hard on Buffy's arm. Buffy looks down into her eyes, "Yeah Sweetie?"  
  
"Can I talk to him?" She asks shyly.  
  
Buffy smiles that smile again, and replies, "Sure, you can. Hey, Spike? There's someone here wanting to talk to you." She hands the phone to the kid in her lap.  
  
"Hi, Spike." She says into the receiver. Well actually it was sorta like a squeak the way she said it. As soon as Spike replies to her a smile lights her face and she slides down from Buffy's lap, and takes off, babbling a mile a minute.  
  
I try to turn my attention back to the amulet, so that when he E- mails I'll have something to tell him, but. . .  
  
"Hey, Wills?" Buffy waves me over to her.  
  
"What do you think about?" She asks, fluttering her hands towards the kid with a cell phone glued to her ear. I have no idea what she is talking about; luckily I get saved from having to answer.  
  
"Uh, huh. Yeah. You wanna talk to Buffy again?" I hear Cassie say from behind me. She walks past me and hands the phone back to Buffy.  
  
Looking over to me, she retorts. "He talks funny, like Grandpa Giles. Except he like to say bloody and soddin' a lot."  
  
I giggle at her, I can't help it, she's so totally cute, when she raises her eyebrow and smirks. Like she is right now. She's definitely a mini-Spike or at the least a Spike in training.  
  
"Love you, too. I'll see you in a week or so. Depends how fast Giles and Xander drive." I hear Buffy say as I turn from Cassie and look over to her.  
  
"I have a little surprise for you when we get back. I miss you, and no I'm not gonna tell you, so quit guessing. EEWW! Most definitely NOT that!" Okay so Spike is making icky suggestions and I really don't want to know what goes through his mind, sooo I'm not even gonna ask.  
  
"I love you, Baby. Bye." She hangs up the phone and her hand is rubbing her stomach. I smile 'cause I already know what the little surprise is. That's only because of an accident. I don't think she would've told me otherwise. She wanted Spike to be the first to know, but. . .  
  
(That's the end of the little interlude. I will try to have the first chapter of the sequel up next week sometime. I know that I said that I'd have this out last week, but life as always got in the way. Sorry about that. Hope you all enjoyed.) 


End file.
